


Homecoming and relationships

by ShadowRiki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Alola Family, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Papa Kukui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRiki/pseuds/ShadowRiki
Summary: Ash is excited today at Professor Kukui's. He is anxiously awaiting someone's visit. He talks a lot to Professor Kukui and Burnet, whom they themselves are happy and smile for him, since the time he speaks about it. This person should arrive today at the port, within an hourBefore, as read fanfiction, read this the writing. This fanfiction, created my friend @BeaugeBenjamin (Twitter), but he asked me for help. He asked me to show you these wonderful fanfictions. Go to my friend's account please)( And I don't like pairing Ash/Serena, but for the sake of his friend, ready for anything) )





	Homecoming and relationships

Ash is excited today at Professor Kukui's. He is anxiously awaiting someone's visit. He talks a lot to Professor Kukui and Burnet, whom they themselves are happy and smile for him, since the time he speaks about it. This person should arrive today at the port, within an hour.  
An hour later, at the port, watching carefully, they saw the boat, and Ash first sees the person who wanted to see and who spoke to him:  
\- Hey, Ash!

  
\- Alola, said Ash.

  
It was Serena coming to Alola.

  
Arrived at the port, she greeted Ash and jumped in his arms, happy to see him again. Ash blushed with happiness, and both teachers smiled. Pikachu also jumps into the arms of Serena, who laughs. Then Ash makes the presentations:  
-Serena, I introduce you to the teachers Kukui and Burnet. They are super nice and have the kindness to host me during my stay in Alola. Then I present Rotom-dex, a pokédex offered by Professor Kukui and containing a Rotom that guides me during my trip. Then all of you, I introduce Serena, a beautiful friend who accompanied me during my trip to Kalos.

  
"Pleased to meet you, happy to meet you," said Serena.

  
"Pleased to meet you, happy to know you too," said the three.

  
\- Here, to say hello, you'll have to say "Alola" and do those things, Ash said moving her arms.  
He quickly became accustomed to Alola's culture and customs, and Serena did the same, under the delightful gaze of both teachers.  
Once the presentations were made, all four, with Pikachu and Rotom-dex, wandered down the street, visiting the city. For Serena, it's a discovery. Then everyone is holding hands, first Kukui and Burnet, then Ash and Serena. A nice atmosphere is installed. They enjoy together a good malasada at the mall, for Serena, it's a delightful discovery.

  
Then Serena discovered a shop full of clothes that she visits with Burnet, so Ash finds herself alone with Kukui, Rotom-dex, and Pikachu. They watch the girls carefully in their fittings, and even seem amused, but happy for her.

-You seem like Serena, Ash, ask Professor Kukui?

  
-Oh yes, Ash replies, you can not imagine how our adventure in Kalos ended!

  
-Ah ah, I guess, said Professor Kukui laughing.

  
-You know, I never felt anything so strong for someone like Serena. Like you when you married Professor Burnet. And, curiously, with you, I also feel something. But something I have never had before.

  
Kukui looks at him, intrigued, then asks :

  
-And what is this thing that you feel ?

  
\- Actually, it's complicated, Ash answers , embarrassed, and I know what that implies and that it should not be the case, but since I live with you in Alola, it's happening like a thing that I have never had, I have the feeling that ...

  
But he was interrupted by Serena :

  
-So Ash , what do you think of my new fitting? ?

  
She shows him his new clothes. Ash can not find the words, but he blushes.

  
Burnet also shows her new clothes to her husband. Kukui had the same reaction as Ash . The two women smile, believing this as a sufficient answer.

  
-So, you also come new clothes, suggests Burnet ? It will not hurt you.

  
She says that by pointing a wink at her husband.

  
"What a good idea," said Serena. go ahead ! Try.

  
It does not really please the two men, but at the insistence of the two women, they do it. After several tries, they leave with several bags of clothes, then continue to walk.

  
Seeing a battlefield, Ash says :

  
\- I would like us to make a match together, what do you say ?

  
All were astonished by Ash's idea . But Serena says :

  
\- It will be nice for our reunion, I want to show you how much I have progressed.

  
Under the happy air of the two teachers, all decide to make a match in doubles. It will be Ash and Serena against Kukui and Burnet . The two teachers choose a Braviary and Munchlax , then Ash chooses her Lycanroc , and Serena chooses Delcatty, a Pokémon she captured during her trip to Hoenn. The match is intense and tight, but is very quickly interrupted by Team Skull which annoys the inhabitants. All four decide to interrupt the fight and intervene. The Skull team does not last long against them, and it is with the capacity Z Gigavolt Havoc of Pikachu that Team Skull puts an end to its actions. Serena first discovered a Capacity Z, and was very excited about this discovery. Ash explains everything to her, then when the end comes, Serena request :

  
-You think that someday I can be strong and master Z abilities.

  
"I'm sure," Ash replies .

  
Serena blushed.

  
The end of the day comes, and everyone goes back to Professor Kukui's house , after the thanks of the locals for their intervention. Serena discovers the charming home where Ash lives , and the beautiful view of the beach that is given. Everyone starts to feel hungry, and everyone decides to give themselves to the task. Kukui takes care of the dish, Burnet feeds the Pokémon, Serena serves the dessert and Ash helps as best as he can in the preparation. Everyone enjoys it, and Serena says:  
-For the occasion, I will prepare Kalos specialties : profiteroles.

  
Ash and Pikachu rejoice, for others, it will be a new discovery. Once everything is prepared, everyone sits down to eat. Everyone enjoys it, and even the Pokémon eat the meal prepared by Burnet with pleasure . Ash and Serena also saw their Pokémon. Once the dish is finished, everyone savor with delight the profiteroles prepared by Serena. Ash sees that she is still an excellent cook, then the two teachers and the Pokémon enjoy this discovery, which changes malasadas. Then after the meal, everyone cleans the plates, and spend a good time together together to have fun. The sun goes down Ash and Serena ask the two professors :  
-May we go out a few minutes near the beach ?

  
The two teachers look at each other, smiling at seeing the two young people, and say :

  
-Okay, go ahead, but do not go too far and do not come back too late.

  
-Okay, thank you very much teachers. Right away.

  
-Right away.

  
Once both parties, the two teachers look at each other, nostalgic and happy :

  
-It's cute, my dear Kukui you do not find, said Burnet ? Ash is cool and has great friends.

  
-Yeah, Kukui answers .

  
It reminds me of our childhood all that.

  
-So much memories. We were a bit like these two.

  
-When I see them, I tell myself that we are very lucky to meet them, especially Ash . Since he's here, with us, I feel like having a child at home. It would almost make you want one, you can not find my dear Kukui ?

  
-Yes, yes, but we already have one for a long time.

  
-Ah, you think of Ash ?

  
Kukui smiled at this answer.

  
On the beach, under a beautiful sunset, Ash and Serena are walking quietly.

  
"It's beautiful Alola," said Serena. You must be very happy here ?

  
"More than you think," Ash replies . I love Alola, it's here that I want t

o take the next step to become a Pokémon Master.

  
-I recognize you Ash . Whenever I pursue my goals, I can not help but think of you as giving me strength and courage.

  
-Justly, what do you become ? Are you Alola for something else too ?

  
\- I really wanted to see you too, but indeed, I have something to do, but you'll find out tomorrow. And going to Hoenn, I just won my first two ribbons, look.  
Serena shows Ash the two ribbons she won during her trip.

  
-Fantastic. I'm really happy for you, you'll become a queen in Hoenn if it continues.

  
Serena blushed.

  
-And you Ash ? What do you become ? You won badges ?

  
Ash shakes his head.

  
-Here, at Alola, everything is different. There is no arena, but there is a tradition called the Tour des îles, and that's to get Z crystals and master Z abilities as I explained it to you.

  
-It's awesome. That's right, you explained it to me earlier when we were in town. But what are you doing at Professor Kukui's? ? You do not move for your Tour des îles ?

  
-Alola is such a great area that I wanted to learn more about it. And so I enrolled at the Pokémon school where I made lots of great friends that I will introduce you tomorrow. It was there that I met Professor Oak's cousin and Professor Kukui who teaches us. Since then, there is not a single day when you are bored at Alola and at school. There is so much to live and learn here.

  
-I'm happy for you. Alola looks really amazing. But how come you live with Professor Kukui ?

  
-I had no place to stay during my stay in Alola, and Professor Kukui was kind enough to accommodate me during my stay. We had so many adventures together, and I had the chance to attend his marriage to Professor Burnet . It was so beautiful, and it reminded me of how we had both left.

  
Both of them looked into each other's eyes, holding hands. And while the sun was setting slowly, they gradually got closer, and ...

  
-It's wonderful, you do not find, asks Serena ? I am very happy to see you again.

  
-Yes, Ash answers . I too Serena am very happy to see you again.

  
Sitting together on a trunk, at the edge of the beach, during the night, they discuss long since their separation. Then Ash finally wanted to tackle a subject with someone like Serena :

  
-You know, I feel really happy here in Alola. Since I've been here, I feel like I'm at home, like having a second home. The Pokémon school here is far from being a school like everyone I've known before, here it's more alive. And everyone is great. And ... since I live with Professor Kukui at home, I have to tell you, but I feel like I finally found a father. And with Professor Burnet , to have as a second family.

  
-Well, how are you, Serena asks ?

  
"I have never really known my father since I was born," Ash replies . I kept very few memories of him. He left my mother and I to become a trainer, and gave very little news. I practically grew up alone with my mother without having a father. I have known many people, but never someone like Professor Kukui made me feel the effect of having a father, and it's something as incredible as if I were fighting a fight Pokémon.

  
-Oh I understand. But it's strange, at first I really thought it was his father.

  
"I do not know who my father really is, but I feel like I have one with Professor Kukui . He is someone extraordinary and exciting, to whom we have many things in common. And he pays a lot of attention to his students, and although I am one of his students, I feel that when we are together, he gives me more attention. The Lycanroc I had belonged to him as a Rockruff as a pet Pokemon. Really, I have so much to say about him, and even more since he got married to Professor Burnet who is also great. We are a bit like a family. But I would like to say to Professor Kukui how I feel since I live with him, but I'm afraid of what could happen, if he does not feel the same, he does not want me anymore see.

  
-Oh Ash , I understand you. I confess that I also have a lot of sympathy, they are nice and they also accommodate me during my stay, even if I admit to having been a little disconcerted at the beginning by the look and the dress of professor Kukui .

  
Ash laughs.

  
-Do not worry, we get used to it quickly, and we understand that it's part of him and life in Alola seen the tropical weather.

  
-But I encourage you to tell him day when the opportunity. And believe me, I feel that Professor Kukui also feels something about you.

  
-You think ?

  
-I am sure of it.

  
And with a radiant smile, they both go back to Professor Kukui's house . And they all spend the evening in joy and good mood. And it is in this beautiful atmosphere that create a beautiful complicity between all.

  
At Pokémon School, everyone gets to know Serena, and quickly sympathize with her. Serena quickly got close to the three girls in the group, and the boys are happy to know her. Serena also discovers for the first time the school Pokémon, the place where Ash studies . She finds it incredibly awesome, and understands why Ash finds this particular school. At this point, Director Oak and Professor Kukui arrive. She quickly gets to know the director and quickly goes out of her specialty to make puns with the name of the Pokémon. Then Professor Kukui announces that they go on a school trip to the mall because a surprise awaits them. All are curious and eager to discover this surprise.

  
All the class are heading towards the commercial counter where the surprise reserved by Professor Kukui takes place . Once there, they discovered a whole world who are present and who seem to wait for something too. But Ash quickly realizes Serena's absence, and her friends too. They loved the Oak t in vain, but it does not look so much to worry the Kukui professor and director. They did not have time to go for it long, because they must quickly settle down to attend a show. As soon as everyone has settled on the benches, the lights go out, to finally light up the scene. Serena enters the track with her 4 Pokémon. The surprise is actually ...  
-A Pokemon lounge, said Ash , impressed !

  
Serena illuminates the scene. His show makes people smile, and everyone is amazed by his performance. Serena and her Pokémon enchainent figures and choreographies. They have come a long way since Kalos, the smiles light up the faces of the spectators. It's a show of beauty. When the final comes, the spectators utter a great exclamation of joy. For her good performance, she was given a ribbon that will help her for her career as a coordinator in Hoenn. Everyone wants to approach her to congratulate her, but it's mostly her friends she wants to see above all.

  
\- Congratulations, they all tell him.

  
Serena is delighted to hear that.

  
"You were great," Ash told him . Even more brilliant and wonderful than Kalos. You really progressed. I am very happy for you.

  
Ash's compliment is the most beautiful reward for Serena. The entire Pokémon School thanks Professor Kukui and Director Oak for the wonderful surprise.

  
"It was a pleasure," said Professor Kukui . Let's go back to Pokémon School, and have a nice meal Mallow has prepared for us to celebrate.

  
-Yeah.

  
All decide to return to school with joy.

  
But once again, the Rocket team performs its misdeeds and disturbs the public order and the good mood of the group. He plans to steal all the Pokémon from the public, but that's without counting the intervention of Ash and his friends. Unfortunately, they also see their Pokémon being sucked by each other by their machine. Only Serena's Braixen is still standing and seems ready to intervene. But the Rocket Team Pokémon got the better of it and seems very weak. But seeing that her trainer was being sucked into her place by the machine to protect her, Braixen gathered his last strength and courage, and returned to fight. Suddenly, a glittering light shines around her, her appearance changes. Braixen evolves in Delphox . She acquires new power, and even learns a new attack : Bewitched fire. It is this new attack that ends the destructive machine of the Rocket team. Once everyone is released, the Rocket team is thrown into the air by a Thunder and Flamethrower attack. But before being ejected to other skies, they were caught by Bewear who brought them back into his lair. Thanks to this intervention, the calm returned to the inhabitants and the group. Serena enjoys peacefully from her last moments in Alola before leaving.

  
On the port, everyone is gathered in front of Serena, who is about to leave for Hoenn. Farewells are hard for everyone, but especially for Ash and Serena :

  
"I'm glad you came back," said Ash , "but I'm sad that you leave immediately.

  
"Me too," Serena answers.

  
-I've liked that you stay longer, but I know it's important that everyone realize their dreams.

  
-Yes, but know that seeing you again and coming here gave me even more strength and experience.

  
-In this case, I promise you to work hard to become a Pokemon Master and see you soon.

  
-And I promise you to work hard to give strength to people, and see you soon enough.

  
-And when we meet again, we will see how much we have progressed in making a match.

  
-Yes !

  
These few days spent at Alola transformed Serena. She made new friends and leaves with regret. Then she says to teachers Kukui and Burnet :

  
-Happy to have known you, thank you for everything. Watch over Ash , he's great.

  
-It is certain, count on us.

  
And as she leaves, she turns to Ash , and gives him a soft kiss.

  
At the boat, she waves to everyone, and the others do the same. Gradually, Serena's silhouette moves away with the boat under the sun of Alola.

  
"It's sad to see people leave," said Professor Kukui , putting his hand on Ash's head . But you're not alone, we're here. And I promise you to watch over you, and help you realize your dreams.

  
Ash smiles. And all leave the port, to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend's Twitter account:  
https://twitter.com/BeaugeBenjamin


End file.
